The cask of Amontillado
by j752572
Summary: Based off a short Story By Edgar Allen Poe...Harry is after revenge on Draco and want's him to suffer unbearbly...
1. The cask of Amontillado

People said I went mad after the war, and maybe I did go a little mad. I think we all did to some point, except him. Draco Malfoy, a vile and disgusting ferret of a man, who, when the war was over came out of hiding pretending he supported the light side all along. He said love for his father kept him from fighting, truly fighting for us. Every one loved him, the "sad little hero." No one ever remembered what he was really like, he kept them blinded with golden gallons and silver sickles.

I found him, during the Halloween festival, in the Hogshead, drunk and boastfully telling stories of his heroism. Rat, fiend, horrendous liar and Braggart! I greeted him as I would greet a friend, as I have greeted him for years so as to give him no clue of my hatred of him. "Malfoy, old friend how are you?" He looked at me with a smirk on his face and a whore on his hip, and came bungling over.

"Potter? Is that you, I haven't seen you in a while, what have you been up to? Hearing strange voices, is the dark lord coming back again?" He laughed at his joke and so did the little wench at his side. He was referring to about a year after the war was over; I kept having reoccurring nightmares about people being tortured under a screaming house. I had thought Voldemort was returning, but it seams that they were only nightmares. It happened right after Ron had hung himself, turned out only to be what healers and doctors call "Post-traumatic shock."

"Yes it is me, I came here hoping to find Luchesi, Have you seen him?" He made face at the name, Luchesi and he were rival collectors of magical artifacts, rare and usually dangerous artifacts. Malfoy was known to be the expert every dark artifact that there was. He was a man who wanted every thing for himself and had put several people in ruin because of it. He had put Ron in ruin and in a depression no longer able to support his family he committed suicide. Malfoy lied and cheated for everything he got, and yet no one but me saw him as he really was.

"Why do you want him potter? Going to sell your wand and live as a muggle, I'd say it would be a wise choice; no one wants to see you around anymore." Several people laughed, and upon further inspection I noted them all to be slytherins I once attended Hogwarts with.

"I just want to have something looked at, It was in an old trunk I found in the Riddle manor, after all these years I finally got the spells off of it and when I opened it I didn't know what to think. I need an expert on such things."

"You didn't think to come to me? What on earth were you thinking potter? Were you even thinking at all? I am the expert on such things, Luchesi couldn't tell a sacrificial knife from a butter knife! Take me to this trunk I will look at it for you!" He seamed determined and pushed away his whore in order to lead me to the door.

"My friend I could not think to take you away from this grand party, and you seam to have a bad cold." I said noticing his coughing for the first time. The others begged him to stay there, "Yes, Please stay, there is always Luchesi." He steadfastly refused to stay and pushed me out the doorway. He then followed me talking boastfully all the way, and insulting my friends.

"But the Weasel, Ron, he had a positive talent for poverty! A genius! Or...Or that mudblood wife of his, HA! She had brains but that was all" He stopped to cough and laugh for a few moments before looking up and realizing we were at the doors to the shrieking shack. "What are we doing here potter? I though we were going to look at a trunk!"

"We are, we are! Do not worry I own this building and there are no ghost here, I've searched from top to bottom, nothing! I merely put the trunk in here for safe keeping; I think that it is dangerous dark magic and kept it in the cellar tunnel so no one could get a hold of it." He gave me an unbelieving look.

"I knew I should have gone to Luchesi," I said "He would not be so afraid to venture inside, and I hear he is almost a knowledgeable as you. Go home Draco," I deliberately used his first name. "Go home and I will get Luchesi to tell me what I have." That was enough to get him inside.

We walked passed my family's coat of arms; a huge human foot in a field of azure; the foot crushes a serpent rampant whose fangs are embedded in the heel. Underneath was the motto. "Nemo me impune lacessit," He read out, and after a moment, "No one assails me with impunity."

"That's right, Malfoy, no one can attack me without being punished, That mean no one can hurt my friends with out enduring my wrath either." He glanced around the room then, satisfied that there was no threat, followed me to the cellar

We walked down the narrow passage our feet slipping on slugs, worms and the excrement of vermin. I pulled out my wand and lit a torch, as its light would reach farther then Lumos would. I pulled out a bottle of amontillado and gave it to him. It kept us going through the tunnel

After a while the torch dimmed with lack of oxygen and we both began to feel light headed, I offered him more amontillado, which he took graciously. At last we came to the end, on the wall was chains and shackles. "What is this?" He asked "Where is the trunk?"

"It is hidden by my invisibility cloak, but look at these," I said pointing to the shackles. "I didn't notice these before, let's try them on. He, being still quite drunk putt them around his writs laughing.

"Hellish, Diabolic!" He coughed as he laughed gleefully, even when the shackles snapped closed around his writs. "Ow! Pinched my wrist there. Now isn't this funny I seam to be stuck, Potter unlock these shackles and get the trunk, this joke has gone far enough." I reached over and took the wand from his robes then I went over to his left and pulled my invisibility cloak off the floor. "What's that potter?" he said looking over, "What have you got there?" He asked his voice betraying his fear.

"They are stones, my good friend ancient as time, older then the house you are currently buried under." There was a Loud Klunk as I put the first stone into place. "And Mortar to hold them in place."

"Stones? Mortar? Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

"I think that would be apparent. I am bricking you up." The second stone gave a Boom as it too fell in place. "I aim to squeeze the life's breath from you, you perfidious liar, you fat braggart you thief, despoiler of my friends!"

BOOM

"Heh, heh....Ever the jester, eh, Potter? You know how to extend the game. But, I think maybe it's time..."

KLUNK

"THAT, that was for Ron!"

BOOM

"Surly you don't hold me responsible for something that occurred ten years ago?"

WHUNK

"He was more...more of a philanthropist! That's it! Generous to a fault! Now, what say we stop this game."

KLUNK

"This one's for Hermione!"

BOOM

"And this one is for Dumbledore,"

WHUNK

"A prince among men!" I said giving him a glare.

BOOM

"Yes, he was indeed,"

KLUNK

"Why, I remember the time...when I was a boy...in school...why, he...he...patted me on the head one day for no reason" His chains rattled as he tried to get free, he winced every time he heard the stones fall. He watched with terror as I put each one in its place. The fear, the absolute terror in the eyes of a man who deserved it...it was beautiful. "Please Potter, Please, come to your senses!"

I looked at him then, right in the eye he was silently pleading with me, begging me, his pride wasn't broken yet....but soon...soon it would be over. "My senses are tingling. I've never been more aware of joy then right now, imagining you decomposing over the next few weeks before my very eyes." I gave him a smile then returned again to my work. KLUNK

"No....NOOOOOO.....I will give you gold, rubies..." He screamed then, loud and full of despair...music...pure and beautiful music.

WHUNK

"For Neville, Blameless, loving, who died because of you! You could have prevented so many deaths had you helped us but, instead you hid like a coward in some mansion, laughing when other screamed, dancing while others died. Well, now I laugh, and dance over your screams, and your death!"

He started to cough and couldn't catch his breath for a long time, while I sat there working. "Please, PLEASE, The air is so close, I beg you, I'll do anything. Please help me..."

"I am helping you-helping you in our pilgrimage to hell...and, may I say the work is exhilarating. Scream for me, now" He let out a ragged shriek. "Oh, come now, that wasn't very convincing."

KLUNK

"Please, please, Potter...Harry, I'm sorry your right, I was a coward, I tell anybody...everybody...please just let me go.....I'm begging you potter....please" He stared sobbing tears rolled down his aristocratic face and fell onto the floor.

"Better, better. Now rest, my friend, for I think it will be a very long night."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Authors note)** I don't know If I should finish this the way Poe did, in which case the next shapter will be a lot shorter or if I should Make draco suffer longer...like keep him....for a while longer......What do you think?_

_**Credits: **The Cast of amontillado is a short story by Edgar Allen Poe--- IT is one of my favorites... The script I used...was from a radio show version of the story, so many of the line were from that...._

_I do not own the stow plot-ish thing that is Poe's as well as the name...And I do not own Harry Potter or any thing from it save for a few pins that I bought at hot topic, and a scabbers doll_


	2. “Errare Humanum Est”To Err is Human

    I kept working diligently as he cried, the sounds of his sobs mixing with the rattling of the chains. The rattling was maddening but in a soothing way, my poor, dear friend was suffering, his pride was breaking and it was killing him in a more torturous way then I could have devised. I stopped for a moment leaning on my little wall of death, watching him. His Sobs were quieter now, but tears still ran down his face. He was thinking, I smiled knowing that nothing could save him; nothing he could think up would stop me.

    He looked up at me then, not looking in my eyes, a submissive gesture, a small one but still a victory for me none the less. His eyes were sparkling with life, shining silver with starlight tears glistening. "Please, Potter, you don't know what your doing. Your supposed to be the hero, the golden boy, the one who saves us all and-"

    "ENOUGH!" He jerked in his chains startled by my outburst. "I was the hero, I saved you all, I wouldn't of needed to be the only one fighting him if we had more help. It would have been over sooner, and less people would have died. And now that it's over I'm supposed to be happy? So many innocent people told me I was there hero before Voldemort attacked! They ALL died! ALL OF THEM! I was visiting St Mungo's, visiting Neville, when he found me."

    I started with my work again, my friend's shoulders shook and his writs bleed from the shackles. He coughed for a few moments before trying again. "Please, Harry, I'm begging you have mercy!"

"Coward! I am a little short on mercy at the moment"

KLUNK

"POTTEEEEEEEER!"

    I left a little opening in the wall and before the last stone was in place I thrust in my torch. Alas before the dawn of the following day, I placed my ear against the opening just in time to hear a little death rattle that signaled the end of my sweet revenge. It was followed by the most foul of odors. With napkin round my nose, I plastered the final stone in position. I then wrote the names of my dear friends, the victims of the war and of his cruelty on the wall of my dear-my dearest friends' tomb. It was done. "errare humanum est" T_o err is human_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**(WOOT)**_Well That was fun.......Sorry for the whole...not updating... my computer had a virus and I had to.....eye twitch reboot the whole thing......oh well......Tell me what you think of the last chapter... I am not sure if it was....at the same level as the first and if not I'm sorry..... I was actually thinking of making this a slash...but for the sake of Poe I made it this way...but if ay of YOU want to make a slashy goodness out of ...similar happenings...go ahead... _

_The funny thing is...I love Draco he is one of my favorite characters in the books...lol _


End file.
